Dinner Dates
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: A Valentine's Day multi chapter story. Posting daily. A BABE story.
1. Chapter 1

**Dinner Dates**

**Chapter 1**

**oOoOo**

With that lovely enticing aroma of freshly made home baked sugar cookies emanating from the kitchen, anyone who came into the house would know instantly that someone had been busy. She'd been humming all day, happily cooking, cleaning, dusting and polishing, in between cooking batches of cookies. Of course, heart shaped cookies. She had time, in between sips, to decorate them in either white or pink icing. She had made enough for Valerie and the girls, and even for Stephanie if she came by, to take a heart-patterned box home, tied with cellophane and a decorative red ribbon.

Helen Plum had on her prettiest apron after the household chores were done which, of course, included the windows which gleamed like never before.

For something extra special, she had decided to make rum balls as a special after dinner dessert, to have with the coffee. Mmm. They smelled sensational. She loved the aroma of the ingredients marinating in the rum, wafting so temptingly under her nose. A little tot of rum wouldn't hurt. She may have put an extra shot of rum into the mixture, but just enough to keep them moist yet firm enough to roll. Can't have them go all sloppy … besides, it would make it difficult to roll them in coconut or those nice genuine chocolate sprinkles. One of her Dutch acquaintances had suggested chocolate hail, or _hagelslag_, to roll the rum balls in. Oh my God! So decadent, sinfully decadent. Helen did sample just one, or … three, before she stopped herself. So, she had rum balls rolled in coconut and rum balls rolled in chocolate hail. Rather than wash her hands, she licked them clean and _then_ washed them. Placing them in her best crystal bowls, she stood back and surveyed the table. She had even cut out some tiny red and pink hearts while she had a coffee after lunch, folded them in half loosely, then scattered them randomly onto the dinner table with the crisp white linen tablecloth with matching serviettes.

Since Frank never mentioned going out for dinner, she had planned a delicious home cooked meal, one of his old-time favourites. Frank was very fond of spaghetti and meatballs. It was a little more involved than spaghetti Bolognese but she didn't mind, for this special day. The table was set with candles in the centre, waiting to be lit, and crystal glasses. She had grated some fresh parmesan so he could sprinkle it liberally on top of the garlicky meatballs.

By six o'clock everything was ready. The meatballs had been slowly simmering in that rich Bolognese sauce and she had placed the dish in the oven on low heat, ready to put on the table to serve. She had rinsed some fresh basil to garnish the bowl and dress the dinner plates nicely. The pasta was cooked and drained, ready to serve as Frank walked through the door.

She was all girlie excited as she imagined a kiss on the cheek as he gave her a lovely bunch of flowers and a nice box of chocolates. Oh, that would be so nice, a lovely surprise she thought, as she took another sip of her red coloured punch. She turned the heat off the stove allowing the hot water in the pot to keep the pasta warm with its steam. She lit the candles, and dimmed the lights, smiling contentedly with the ambient atmosphere she had created.

There was a knock at the front door. She smiled excitedly, primped her hair, checking it in the mirror in the hallway, and quickly wiping the residual redness from the 'punch smile', from the corners of her mouth. She straightened her apron and touched up her lipstick, a Sexy Fireman's Red, before reaching for the door knob. "He must have his hands full," she thought gleefully. Yes, that must be it, "with flowers and chocolate, and perhaps a bottle of champagne even!"

Much to her chagrin, it was not Frank. Her smile dropped momentarily until she saw the fancy envelope, and she smiled sweetly at the man in the beige three button winter overcoat … probably a wool blend, wearing a neat tartan woollen scarf.

"Mrs Plum? Mrs Helen Plum?"

"Yes," she smiled expectantly, "that is me."

Before handing her the card, she had to sign the tablet. All the while she was thinking, "Oh my goodness. A parcel as well." He then signed and dated the tablet, bid her a good evening politely, before turning towards his car parked in the street. The snow was just starting to fall again.

Blinded by her hubris, she did not recognise what had just occurred. She looked at the driveway, but Frank had not arrived home yet. How strange. He is normally so punctual for dinner, always home by ten or fifteen minutes if he had a cab fare to run.

"Never mind," she thought happily, blissfully unaware. But she was a tad disappointed.

Sitting at the kitchen table, using one of her sharp kitchen knives, she slit the envelope open expecting a card with hearts. Her heart dropped as she unfolded a couple of stapled sheets. It was addressed to her when she checked the envelope again, as was the letter. Then she saw the barristers and solicitors' legal letterhead. She dropped her crystal glass, spilling punch over the little embroidered white linen table cloth. Tears sprang from her eyes. She was quiet, but only for a moment.

"DIVORCE PAPERS?!"

And then she screamed and shrieked in anger, for more than a minute. With her hair, now dishevelled and untidy, because she had pulled at the ends in frustration, she ripped her apron off and threw it across the kitchen. She stood quietly, turned off the stove and the oven. She took the meatballs, which smelled so heavenly, from the oven and placed the matching ceramic lid on it, after tasting just one meatball. She had lost her appetite. Taking a cork mat, she placed the covered dish in the fridge on the mat.

She was about to put the pasta in a bowl but in a resurgent fit of rage, she threw the pot, pasta and all, the against the wall with a Banshee wail.

"How dare he! WHY ME?!"

She drank another glassful of the punch before walking quietly into the dining room, looking at the beautiful romantic dinner setting. Large ploppy tears spilled from her eyes. Blowing out the candles, she sat down heavily.

Shock.

Disbelief.

"What will the neighbours say?" as she poured another glassful of punch.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_So, where is Frank?_

_Keep the faith, this is definitely a BABE story._

_A BIG thank you to Ms. Margaret for planting the seed, for me to nurture and grow into this Dinner Dates delight. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Dinner Dates**

**Chapter 2**

**oOoOo**

His phone chirped indicating an incoming message. He looked at it and smiled. It wasn't a happy smile per se, more a satisfied smile, a smile of acknowledgement. Actually, truth be told, it was more a dismal smile of resignation. He sighed.

"_Mission accomplished. Papers served."_

He showed Edna, sitting across the table from him.

"Hot diggity. Just wish I was there to witness her reaction. Bet ya it was a meltdown of epic proportions."

As if on cue, Frank received another text message, this one surprisingly from his neighbour, Jakub Petrovski.

"_RU OK? Helen is screaming like a fishwife. Should we be concerned?"_

Quickly texting Jakub back, he wrote, "Divorce papers just served. I guess she was not happy." And he signed off with a winking emoticon.

He didn't _care_ if the neighbours knew about the divorce, but he thought he'd put it out there regardless. He knew it would annoy Helen no end, if she realised that the notorious Burg grapevine was poised for a meltdown. News would soon spread like a wildfire once Jakub explained to his nosy wife, Milena, the reason for Helen's fishwife performance. And best of all, Milena Petrovski loved to gossip. How ironic.

"Payback is a bitch, Helen Mazur Plum. Take that! Just perfect," Frank sighed to himself.

"Just perfect? _Payback?_ Frank?"

He realised he must have muttered those words loud enough for her sharp ears to pick up. And seeing that Edna was bursting with curiosity, he showed her Jakub's text and his reply.

"What a pip!" she chuckled. "What _will_ the neighbours say now?" she sing-songed. "Proud of you son. About time you got your head out of your ass."

She toasted her glass of white wine against his red wine glass, making a pleasant crystal chime. He took a large mouthful, enjoying the rich flavour that went so well with his lasagne. The candle light made Edna's eyes twinkle and she smiled, a knowing smile.

Edna Mazur had seen this coming for a long time. She had watched her daughter's decline into alcoholism and how she had pushed Frank to the absolute limit. She was tired of picking up the mess _and_ cleaning up the pieces after her daughter, with the notion to keep up appearances for her dignity. Pfft. Dignity? She had none. The woman was delusional. She was disgusted with her daughters' behaviour and her appearance. Edna was really fed up with parenting her once again. She washed her hands off her responsibilities and let (Helen's) nature take its course. Frank had to open his eyes and see. See what she saw. See it with clarity and no more of that denial bullshit. It didn't take long.

That morning, when she had one of her small overnight bags packed by the front door, he realised his dilemma, two weeks before Valentine's Day.

"You're leaving?"

"Have already left."

"You're leaving me alone with her?"

"Your choice, Frank." She shrugged her shoulders disconsolately.

"I am sick and tired of picking up the pieces. I'm too old for that baloney. She is not my responsibility. Think about it. Is this what you signed up for? _Really?_"

"I know what you're saying, Edna. But … I can't leave her high and dry …"

"Interesting choice of words, Frank."

"I'm not telling you how to live your life, Frank. But, I will ask you one question. Is this how you envisaged spending your life in your Autumn years?"

He hung his head in shame and despondency. He was a man completely at the end of his tether. Helen's incessant whining and bullying ways wore him out, wore him down. To be honest, he was exhausted. He wasn't always the target. Previously, that dreadful, relentless, malicious gossiping about their daughter Stephanie and maligning her job and her love life, the put downs and that incessant whining of "Why me?" and "What will the neighbour's think?" drove him batshit crazy. He should have defended Stephanie. Conveniently, for his own sanity, he did what many men did. He shut it out, but, while ignoring her, he simultaneously enabled her, instead of calling her out on her shit.

She was relentless now that the girls had grown up. There was no let up, just a different direction or target. Come to think of it, he then realised another reality check. The girls, Valerie and Stephanie, rarely visited. They rang him occasionally, on _his_ phone, never on the house phone. Sometimes Valerie would pop in while Helen was on her Giovincchini's pilgrimage and … Holy shit! She would leave a meal in the fridge, and some cake. And now? No more Stephanie. And, strangely enough, no more Valerie. He became aware that Valerie was actively keeping her daughters away from their lush of a grandmother. _She_ was now an embarrassment and such a toxic influence. And, definitely not a good role model for their granddaughters. Ironic how that was one of her most favoured words in her relentless criticism of Stephanie … embarrassment.

All the partially filled and empty bottles which he found in the most remarkable of places throughout the house, were beyond belief. So many!

Disbelief.

Shock.

No longer in denial.

Reality had bitten him on the ass.

Some days were fine, he reflected further, with Edna's eyes watching his thought processes avidly. On those days, the house was clean and tidy, meals were cooked, and cookies and cake were freshly baked. The laundry and ironing were done. Helen was dressed neatly, her hair was done and she was always wearing her favourite pretty apron. That apron was like a barometer of her state of mind. Alas, those times had become more intermittent.

He had endured her erratic mood swings, the changeable and inconsistent state of the house, especially since Helen was so notoriously house proud. Meals were not always prepared and the fridge was often bare. There were many times when she had spent her entire household budget, on booze of course, before the fortnight was up. Having to order a pizza delivery or take-away Chinese more frequently lately, was a bit embarrassing but he didn't give a bloody brass razoo what the neighbours thought. It is what it is. Not that he liked this predicament, no way, not at all.

Frank had even considered if she was a dementia or Alzheimer's candidate and had made enquiries when he saw the doctor. With information pamphlets for dementia and Alzheimer's, he noticed that the doctor had also included alcohol addiction.

He had finally reached the point of no return whilst she lived blissfully oblivious in the land of denial and her wretched 'iced tea' or 'winter punch'. She was a lush. He tried in vain to have her committed and suggested a short-term program in a detox retreat. This was met with such hysteria and utter denial, he was positive all the neighbours heard her manic response. From then on, Frank slept in the spare room. The next morning, she greeted him, wearing that pretty apron, like nothing had changed and that fiery domestic interchange from the previous evening was forgotten, like it never happened. Sure enough, it was not long lived. Within two days, she was back to her alcohol addiction in full force, worse than previous times. For how long could he endure that?

It was blissfully quiet in the mornings. He escaped as soon as he was up, showered and dressed, while she slept off her binge drinking. Hangover aftermaths were not his scene and he wanted out of the house so fast. Breakfast at a diner became the new norm, an occasional coffee with one of his Nam buddies, or the peace of the Lodge between taking taxi fares.

Making up his mind, he made the appropriate enquiries and had the paperwork notarised before the end of the week. His mind was made up. Edna was right. When they tried to have her committed their attempts failed miserably. That was when he packed his bags and was ready to go.

Ironically, today was probably the first time in ages when the house looked neat and respectable, like days of old, when the girls were growing up, before she drank herself into a oblivion, before she became a hopeless addict. She didn't want his help, despite many efforts to reason with her. No going back now. No regrets.

He was shocked to find out that even her own mother had abandoned her daughter. She too had had enough of this disgraceful charade. Edna was tired of the lies and the deceit. That pride was going to be Helen Plum's undoing. What do they say? _Pride goeth before destruction, a haughty spirit before the fall._ Hubris, that damned foolish pride of hers was her own undoing. He shook his head.

So, here they were, having a solemn candle lit dinner on Valentine's Day in Rossini's, Frank and his mother-in-law, Edna, his partner in crime so to speak. Frank was reflecting on how recent events brought him to this moment: having the courage to finally _really_ see what had become of their life and, especially, the courage to follow through with divorce papers. That they were served upon her on this day was pure coincidence.

Edna finished her creamy linguine with prawns, while he toyed with the last of his lasagne with his fork. The waiter refilled their glasses.

"To new beginnings, Frank. Moving forward and no regrets. We have done our best."

"Salute."

"Salute."

It was a solemn toast, but firm and sincere in their conscience.

While they had dessert and an espresso, Edna's eyes had been quietly scrutinising the clientele on this romantic day. The restaurant had created a very ambient atmosphere with candle lit tables with crisp white linens. Young lovers, young newlyweds, shy first timers perhaps on a first date, older couples, and then here she was with her son-in-law. Rather than Valentine's Day, they were celebrating the new direction their lives were taking. It was more like sealing the deal, closing a significant chapter of their lives. Neither felt in a truly celebratory mood. It was hard to let go but such dire circumstances required drastic changes, changes for the better. Anything would be an improvement from that previous existence.

Edna sniggered. Frank eyed her curiously.

"Don't look now, Frank. But, check out who is in the corner at the back there. Not yet. Slowly." She chuckled at her discovery.

**oOoOo**

_TBC_

_So, who did do you think Edna spotted?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dinner Dates**

**Chapter 3**

**oOoOo**

As Frank and Edna made ready to leave, other dinner patrons noticed this unusual couple, perceiving it was a more solemn occasion by their quite glum facial expressions. Other couples were oblivious, being besotted with their partner or distracted by their phone, or distracted by someone else's partner! How times have changed. Frank didn't care. He'd had a tasty meal and the company was fine. He held a new respect for his mother-in-law. He called for the bill and paid in cash, closing the folder.

The fact that he was finally his own person was literally quite liberating. As Edna had so eloquently put it to him last week, "It's about damn time that you found your _cojones_ and grew some!" Shaking his head, he had to grin at her candidness. She was never one to mince words.

He smiled at where Edna had indicated. Pulling out Edna's chair for her, together they walked over to the booth with a young couple talking quietly to each other, his hand on hers, rubbing little circles on the back of her hand.

"Daddy!"

"Sh. Sh. Sit. May we join you, just for a moment, before we leave?"

"Sure, you can. Hi Grandma. Where's Mum?" she asked looking expectantly behind him before he sat down as they both scooted over on the booth seat to make room.

"At home … probably more than three sheets to the wind."

"And what are you not telling me?" asked Valerie suspiciously.

"I served her with the divorce papers, today."

"Oh Daddy, that must have been hard. But, honestly, even Blind Freddie saw it long ago."

"Congratulations, Sir," Albert shook his hand and gave him a consolatory pat on the shoulder. They both knew very well how bad things had become.

"Well, don't look so glum. It was about time you crept out of that hole in denial land. I am proud of you, Daddy. So … You moved out?"

"Yes. Your grandmother already two weeks ago and me as of yesterday. We are living in a duplex in a retirement community, _not_ in the Burg."

"So, you got a night off together? Where are the girls?" Edna asked, her eyes twinkling.

"With my Mum. For a sleep over," Albert remarked softly, smiling sweetly at Valerie.

They sat there, quietly pondering the ramifications and all the misery that went before. Normally, well, previously, Helen would have looked after the girls. She felt rather a strong degree of propriety over the girls and the rivalry was fierce, yet one-sided. She was jealous if Albert's mother had priority at any time. She had always made such a tedious dramatic fuss, but that all changed by her own actions. It was so much easier with her in-laws. And no drama. No lectures. No criticising her husband. Valerie sighed.

"That's wonderful," he said sincerely.

There was a slight pause in the ambient music and Frank's ears pricked up. He held his hand up, made the universal "Sh" gesture and indicated to the booth behind them, hidden by potted plants and palms. The booths had been placed back to back at this end of the restaurant creating discreet romantic zones. The grin on Frank's face grew mischievously. Edna was about to say something but Valerie warned her with a firm shake of her head as she put her hand down on her grandmother's hand. Albert's eyes were begging for information since he didn't recognise the voices. Valerie grinned at him and indicated the 'wait' signal with one finger.

"But Ma," he bleated, "it was supposed to be just the _two_ of us." He whined and it was obvious that he was saying it through gritted his teeth.

"Well, I really couldn't let your grandmother be home alone, now, could I? I took the liberty of changing the reservation to four and they said they could accommodate that readily since you booked one of these nice booths," his mother countered.

"Besides, this is the first time _ever_, that I have been out to dinner, _and_ on Valentine's Day. Thank you for the flowers, and the chocolates, Joey. Your father never did this, ever. I was pregnant with you, Anthony. So, it never happened." She sighed wistfully.

Valerie's eyes almost bugged out. She clasped her hand over her mouth after counting on her finger tips one, two, three and four.

"Omigod!" she mouthed.

Frank nodded with a shit eating grin. Realisation dawned on Albert's face, while Edna sat there, ears straining, rubbing her hands salaciously. Yes, she had given up her gossiping ways after Stephanie told her off, in no uncertain terms, and remarked bluntly, that she was just as bad as her own daughter. Yikes. Edna always thought that Helen was so much worse. It was a sobering pinnacle in their relationship. From then on, she made it her mission to deflect and support. The threat of being disowned hit her hard and she apologised most sincerely. But this, _this_ conversation, was not out of bounds. She winked at Valerie. It was golden. She could tell.

"But why did _I_ have to come?" muttered Anthony sullenly.

"_One_, because, Antonio, like your father, your grandfather was a shit. _Stronzo!_ _He_ never bought me flowers, ever! But I don't get any chocolates? Pfft. And, _two_. You are cheating on your wife again, just like your father and your grandfather. _Bastardos!_" It was obvious that she had hit him upside the head.

"Ouch!" he whined like a chastised child.

"No chocolates for you, Bella, because of your diabetes. We discussed this. Those are lovely flowers Anthony. From the gas station, I see." The condescending tone was obviously blunt.

Our little eavesdropping foursome stifled their laughter. Yes. It was a golden moment. But it wasn't over yet. Frank was about to bid them goodnight when he heard a new revelation. Sweet Jesus!

"Joseph, I'm so sorry you couldn't get a date. I'm sure they must have made a mistake with your medical test results. You'll see. Anyway, genital warts can be treated, you know."

"_Ma!_ For Chrissake!"

Frank snorted, and quickly covered his mouth with a cough. Edna and Valerie had tears in their eyes, squeezing each other's clasped hands whilst trying desperately to stifle the giggles that threatened. Albert nodded happily. He was enjoying this so much and grinned at his father-in-law.

The waiter arrived with their main course. Perfect timing, as it seemed the four behind them were also being served their main course.

"Come on Edna, I'll take you home," he smiled. "Goodnight you two. No, don't stand. Enjoy your evening and Happy Valentine's Day," he said softly, kissing his daughter on her temple.

"Night Daddy, Grandma." Valerie kissed and hugged her grandmother and Albert shook hands firmly with Frank.

"Thank you, Sir. Goodnight." Frank was pleased with his son-in-law.

As they stood, Frank pretended to just notice, with pseudo genuine surprise, a table of four, with gloomy faces. They were definitely not in a celebratory mood it seemed. And there they were, Joseph Morelli, his mother Angie Morelli, his brother Anthony and of course, Bella Morelli, his infamous grandmother. They looked miserable. Only Bella glared, directly at Edna who had a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Oh. What a surprise to see you all here, together. _Buonasera_. No date for you, Joseph? On Valentine's Day? How nice that you take your mother out for dinner. How are you Angelina? Bella? So nice to see you both. Anthony." He was smooth and polite, smiling cordially at the Morelli women, and just giving Anthony a curt nod.

Frank usually said very little. Edna watched in awe as her son-in-law held the high ground. His tone held the right amount of condescension under the ruse of Burg courtesy. He knew the rules. Joseph Morelli scowled at him. But Angie, maintaining Burg courtesy, replied just as politely and curtly, of course.

"_Buonasera_, Frank, and Edna. I hope you had a nice evening, together. And where is Helen?" The smugness was barely contained.

"Oh, Helen? Hm. Probably three sheets to the wind. We're getting divorced."

He said this so matter-of-factly, that Angie almost missed it with his conversational candidness. Before she could counter, Frank cut in deftly with a very sincere manner.

"Geez, Joseph. I'm really sorry to hear about your medical tests. Sucks to be you. Genital warts at YOUR AGE? Tsk, tsk. The apple did not fall far from the tree. You had better get yours checked too, Anthony."

While they were aghast at what he had said, loud enough for other patrons to hear, he turned to Edna.

"Come on, Edna. Let's take you home."

Bella Morelli let out a slew of Italian curses, pointing with her finger at her evil eye. Edna countered her curse in mid-air, having taken out her compact mirror and deftly deflecting the curses back on the wicked sender! In reply, she muttered her own Hungarian curse in a calm assertive manner. No hysterics at all, unlike Bella Morelli. Bella's eyes went wide in shock, and held her heart tightly. The other patrons were dismayed at Bella's not so quiet outburst, and those who spoke Italian were shocked. But hearing Edna's quick retort, they clapped. Frank chuckled. Only Edna.

"Leave that Morelli scum to wallow on their own," he said softly to Edna. Then, turning to the Morelli foursome, "May the rest of your year be just like today, alone and miserable. You reap what you sow. But then again … tsk … your Morelli men were always so busy sowing!"

Shock and awe, and not just from the Morelli table. From the other patrons, sniggers and chuckles and a few high fives acknowledged their approval of Frank's sharp comeback.

Holding his head high, Frank led Edna to the entrance, his hand in the small of her back, gently directing her. He helped her with her coat and donned his. He gave a casual wave to Valerie and Albert, knowing that the red-faced Morelli's would see it too, as he wound his woollen scarf around his neck. Valerie and Albert were beaming so proudly. The shit eating grin on Frank's face said it all.

"That was so much fun, Frank. Your inner Bitch was so powerful."

"Yeah, well, I learned from someone, an expert I believe, but now just the fallen Queen Bitch."

Laughing, arm in arm they walked to the car as the valet held the door open.

oOoOo

_TBC_

_Touché to Frank._

_More to come. _

_Who will it be? _

_Happy Valentine's Day to you all. BTW Loving all the reviews and follows and favourites. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Dinner Dates**

**Chapter 4**

**oOoOo**

Ricardo Carlos Mañoso looked deeply into his bride's eyes and saw the love and affection that was reflected in his own. Both of their eyes were glistening with joy. She took a deep shuddering breath as she drank in the handsome man before her. He grinned a two-hundred-watt grin, a dazzling smile which won her heart so many years ago. She smiled an equally dazzling one back at him as she playfully punched his arm. He gently took her hand, bringing it to his lips, before turning it over to kiss her palm tenderly. She sighed, smiling through her long lashes.

"_Te amo, Querida,"_ he said lovingly.

"_Te amo, mi amor,"_ she whispered reverently.

His hand held her cheek tenderly as he said the most important loving words to his wife, "_Mi amor, mi corazon, mi amante, mi vida, mi alma. _You look more beautiful every day." _(my love, my sweetheart, my lover,_ _my life, my soul)_

"You are my everything, _mi amor, mi corazon, mi amante, mi vida, mi alma. _You look more handsome every day."

Holding both hands, facing each other, they both turned to look at their family, all wearing blue, in honour of their 45th wedding anniversary, smiling at their children and grandchildren, sisters and brothers, nephews and nieces. It was a sapphire anniversary and they decided to renew their vows with the most important people present.

Father Alonso made the introductions and welcomed everyone. They had already attended the Feast of Saint Valentine service at their parish church, St Valentine's Roman Catholic Church in Bloomfield. For them, it was also called _Día de los Enamorados, _Day of Lovers, which was richly embedded in their Cuban culture. It was the very same Newark church in which Ricardo and Maria first married. Before the second service began with the mass weddings ceremony, the Mañoso clan moved all together to the Mañoso residence in Newark, where they gathered in a large marquis adjoining the house. It was beautifully decorated with blues and white and some silver, with tulle, streamers and balloons.

Along with their immediate family, their bridal party was also there, which included Ella and Luis, Lester's mum, Carmen, and Ricardo's brother Eduardo. Maria, Ella and Carmen were sisters, Ricardo and Eduardo were brothers and Luis was their cousin. She wore the original lace edged mantilla veil over a beautiful sapphire blue dress. He wore a dark blue suit. They made a stunning couple. In deference to their sapphire anniversary, _everyone_ was wearing something blue.

Ranger had held onto Stephanie's hand and watched in admiration and pride. But half way through the proceedings, he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her, her back to his front. On some of the key words he kissed her neck and repeated the words softly in her ear.

Father Alonso quoted 1 Corinthians 13:4-8.

"Love," he began, looking at his smiling captive audience.

"Love is patient, love is kind.

It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking,

it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

Love never fails."

Murmurs of agreement, of love and joy, mingled with some sniffles, in the applause that followed. Smiling confidently, led by Father Alonso, Ricardo and Maria renewed their original vows, and then adding their own new commitment vows. Ricardo and Maria exchanged new rings: hers a sapphire in white gold for her middle finger, and his, a titanium band with two small sapphires as well. More applause as the ceremony was complete. With lots of hugs and kisses, so many happy embraces, the family then celebrated with a light afternoon tea which included delicious empanadas, Cuban sandwiches, mini tacos and various tapas. Ricardo then held up two tickets, flight passes and tickets for a Caribbean cruise. Maria was overjoyed and they kissed, amid whoops and catcalls from their family. He grinned cockily. Luis nudged him laughingly, "Still smooth, Mañoso."

On a large screen was a PowerPoint presentation scrolling through photos of their courting days, their wedding, the children growing up and various family celebrations, special occasions and feasts. Stephanie marvelled at how Ranger had changed from being such a small boy to the handsome man who held her heart. A toast to the bridal couple was made by Eduardo, with a few appropriate jokes, before everyone departed to celebrate St Valentine's Day for themselves. Ranger and Stephanie left with everyone else, after congratulating his parents with a warm embrace.

"That was so amazing, so, so beautiful," Stephanie expressed with tears in her eyes.

"We wanted to share this with the people who mean the most to us, our loving family," Maria said, squeezing Stephanie's and Ranger's hands.

"_Feliz aniversario_. And Happy Valentine's Day," Stephanie smiled, blushing a little, looking up at Ranger. He taught her well. Ricardo hugged his son in a warm embrace and hugged Stephanie with a kiss on each cheek. Maria hugged and kissed them both warmly.

"Yes. _Feliz aniversario_. I know you two are up to something, but Ricardo won't tell me. Have a lovely evening, and Happy Valentine's Day." He winked at Maria and raised an eyebrow at Stephanie and Ranger, tapping his nose knowingly.

Only the bridal party stayed until it was time for Ricardo and Maria to depart to their favourite Cuban restaurant, where the only music that played was bachata.

Ella and Luis drove home, watching the snow flurries scampering in the headlights, chatting happily along the way. From a small humble wedding in early Newark times, to this wonderful family gathering was just so perfect. What a joy to behold. Ella was quiet for a spell, reminiscing over the day's joyful events and then contemplating about their evening meal. Luis just watched her between side glances, keeping his eye on the road, smiling secretively. He had his orders.

Riding the elevator up to the sixth floor in silence, his arm around her shoulder, Luis opened the door for her, removing her coat and scarf, and hanging his and hers in the coat cupboard. As they entered the main living area, they found their dining room decorated with hearts and red roses and candles, and there was soft music playing. Rose petals were scattered over the crisp white linen table cloth. The crystal glasses sparkled in the candlelight and the ambience was set for a romantic evening. And, the wonderful smell of delicious aromas met her nose unexpectedly.

Ella stood in awe admiring the subtle decorations, the candles and the ambience, her mouth open in shock and surprise. Speechless.

Luis popped the cork on the champagne from the ice bucket beside the table and poured some into her champagne flute and his. They clinked glasses, _"Salud, mi amor," _they said together.

Ella was stunned until she saw the knowing grin on Luis' face.

"You did this, _mi amor?_"

"No, not me, _mi_ _cariño_. I was given … specific instructions." _(my darling)_

"Instructions?"

He smiled and looked around approvingly. He pulled a chair out for her and kissed her sweetly on the lips as she sat down.

"I'm confused, Luis." He smiled.

It was then that Ranger and Stephanie appeared from the kitchen with an attractive salad starter with mango and avocado.

"Happy Valentine's Day. _Buen provecho_." Stephanie said the Spanish so well and Ranger beamed at her. Poor Ella. She was now even more confused and a bit overcome with emotion. It had been that kind of day.

"Tia Ella, Tio Luis, this is a special thank you Valentine's Day dinner for you both for supporting us so much every day. We decided to give you a special evening as you have done for us so many times. Stephanie and I have prepared a special meal for you to show our appreciation to you both."

Ella gasped in disbelief, her hands over her mouth, eyes glistening. She smiled and nodded her thanks, but she was again speechless. Luis toasted his glass to Stephanie and Ranger with a wink and a grin acknowledging the success of their secret to surprise Ella, especially.

"Oh. Just so you know, tomorrow has been taken care of, so you do _not_ need to do any preparation for Rangeman meals." Ranger declared, making sure that his aunt would not go to bed already having meals for 'her boys' prepared tonight.

Using the trolley that Ella always used to bring him breakfast and dinner, they brought the next course, a soup, a light Hungarian vegetable broth, with some crisp breadsticks, serving into their small bowls from a tureen. Ranger topped up the champagne glasses while Stephanie served. Each course was brought in separately.

"Oh. Mm. This is so delicious. Your recipe, Stephanie?"

"My Grandma's," she smiled.

Next, they brought in a succulent prawn cocktail in individual fancy glass stemmed bowls, garnished with lime and coriander. Hidden in the spicy cocktail sauce with the juicy prawns were segments of succulent ruby grapefruit. Ranger knew his uncle was very partial to seafood, especially these large prawns. A tall thin glass with pineapple mojito accompanied this course, garnished with lime and a colourful paper parasol.

The main course was then brought in. There was rice with black beans, a fresh colourful salsa mix, and _arroz con pollo_, (chicken and rice). Ranger and Stephanie smiled at the success of the evening and danced to the soft music in the kitchen between clearing the table and serving.

They had prepared the food the day before, having a fun-filled day of cooking with sexy intervals. They did get a bit messy of course, and sampling the flavours was half the fun. Ranger was the master chef, but he enabled Stephanie to do most of the cooking under his close guidance … close as in close body contact as well. There was lots of laughter in their preparations and Stephanie was finding cooking with Ranger a most pleasurable experience. Double entendre intended!

In between slow dancing, they had sips of champagne, toasting the success of each course, while Ella and Luis delighted in their specially prepared meal. Of course, they shared a sample of each course in the kitchen and approved of their own cooking, smiling indulgently at each other. The kitchen was clean since all they had to do was to keep the meals warmed. Because they came home well before Ella and Luis, the hot dishes were heated upstairs on seven in Ranger's apartment. Using the trolley, they were able to have everything set up before they arrived home. Ricardo had texted Ranger when they departed so they could keep a check on their secret plan's timeline. They used the fridge and the oven of course. After serving and changing each course, they rinsed the dishes and loaded them quietly into the dishwasher.

For the final course, they served a tangy sorbet with a mango puree and a mint leaf garnish, in glass tumblers as a light and luscious end to their meal. It was a refreshingly light and luscious way to finish after all the spicy flavours, a cleansing of the palate, per se.

The mokapot was on the stove and the tiny cups were ready and set on a tray with a couple of thin slices of her Grandma's almond biscotti. Stephanie mixed the crema furiously to get that perfect frothy foam finish for their coffee. No Cuban meal is complete without Cafecito.

As they removed the main course dishes, Ella and Luis looked decidedly happy and contentedly full. The tray of coffee was brought in and they sat down with Ella and Luis.

"I am rather overwhelmed, Carlos and Stephanie. I can't believe you did this and so beautifully. I, we, feel very spoilt. Thank you _so_ much. The meal was divine, every single course. I am completely amazed."

"_Mi hijo, mi hija_, you excelled yourselves. You even surprised me beyond expectations. Thank you. Stephanie, and adding your Hungarian soup was a nice touch."

He sipped the Cafecito thoughtfully, everyone silently savouring the strong flavour. Before pouring a second cup, they nibbled on the crisp biscotti, a rather perfect accompaniment with the strong sweet Cuban coffee.

"Mm. Babe. Perfect crema. Are you sure you don't have any Cuban heritage somewhere?" He winked at her.

"Tia Ella, Tio Luis … It was our absolute pleasure. I gave Tio strict orders that you were not to prepare a Valentine's meal for us as you probably were planning. Stephanie hinted that we were going out."

"Yes. Going _out_ of seven and down to six!" she laughed heartily. "Now you two can drink some more and dance together. The rest of the night is yours to do as you wish. The dishwasher is on and the kitchen will be cleared and clean."

Stephanie and Ranger cleared up in the kitchen and loaded the trolley with the covered leftover dishes, leaving Ella and Luis sipping their coffee.

With hugs and heartfelt thank yous, Stephanie and Ranger went in the elevator up to the apartment on seven. They put away all the dishes in the fridge and felt very pleased with what they had achieved. Stephanie leaned back against the kitchen bench, with a box of goodies beside her, watching Ranger closely, her mind dwelling on all the events of the day.

"I see that wicked glint in your eyes."

He gave her his wolf grin and grabbed her around the waist, slowly kissing down her neck.

"_Feliz aniversario_, Mrs Mañoso."

"_Feliz aniversario_, Mr Mañoso."

"I believe that you made a promise."

"Yes," she grinned. "I did."

"It's been a wonderful day," she sighed. "you were particularly thoughtful and indulgent this morning, worshipping at my temple, as you like to say. And my body is still humming with your wicked worshipfulness."

"Mmm. You were particularly delicious this morning, _Querida_. _Muy deliciosa, mi corazon."_

He took her mouth in a passionate kiss, one of his toe-curling specials. She swooned and swayed a bit from the kiss as they came up for air, but also from the wonderful memory invoked by his remarks.

"That might have been the mango and the strawberries. Mmm. Yes. God! I _love_ it when you speak in Spanish, Carlos, _Muy sexy, mi amor!_ But it's _my_ turn, now. _My_ turn to worship at your temple."

Carlos growled and his eyes went a lustful dark onyx.

"I am going to eat from _your_ body this time and devour you, slowly and sumptuously. Strawberries, squirty cream, mango, some nice sponge fingers and some crunchy pecans. Oh! I love nuts. I have everything I need in here, Mr Mañoso."

Before she could say anymore, he threw her over his shoulders, grabbing her "box of goodies" which she had obviously prepared earlier, and ran to the bedroom so she could have her way with him!

"Oh, Happy Valentine's Day to me," he thought blissfully! Stephanie giggled all the way knowing she had broken his control once again.

**oOoOo**

**The End**

_This began as three couples celebrating Valentine's Day ..."in their own way", some miserable but the rest very happily._

_Although, we had more than three:_

_* Frank and Helen Plum: a disastrous end for the delusional, alcohol addicted Helen, but a hopeful, new beginning for Frank, and also for Edna._

_* Joseph Morelli: not celebrating, gloomy and miserable in the company of his mother and grandmother, and his cheating brother, and, being infected, Joseph was unable to get a date._

_* Valerie and Albert, relaxed and enjoying a peaceful romantic Valentine's Day dinner out._

_* Ricardo and Maria Mañoso: renewing their vows on their 45__th__ wedding anniversary_

_* Ella and Luis Guzman: being waited on by their nephew and his wife for a romantic meal_

_* Carlos and his wife Stephanie: celebrating with their family and each other, in more ways than one._

_Thank you to Ms. Margaret for setting this challenge for me. We had loads of fun brainstorming. Wickedly. But she gave me absolute licence to write so much more and "fill in the spaces". My Muse took the gauntlet and ran away with it. She was on fire!_


End file.
